1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sensors for the electrical power distribution field and more particularly to a molded voltage sensor that achieves excellent sensing accuracy over a wide temperature range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various voltage sensing arrangements are known in the electrical power distribution field that utilize molding technology. For example, see the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 6,031,368; 6,538,422; 5,438,161; 5,162,726, and 4,002,976.
While the prior art arrangements may be useful, it would be desirable to provide a voltage sensor that schieves excellent sensing accuracy over a wide temperature range.